User talk:Tipota/Archive 2
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Tipota good work on those articles about the anime episodes and the manga chapters. Oh and happy editing, I wish you can continue like this on the new year too~~!! ;D MasterDeva 00:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Straw hat clothes There is a discussion about the pertinence of this page so I'm not sure it is a good idea to put effort in it yet. Also if you want to make some test, please do them in a personal Sandbox ( ) Kdom 20:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Font size in navibox template Ok it seems I have understood why there is a font size section after some Navibox templates and why you removed the blanks before my categories. It is to uniform the space between the templates (well, tell me if I'm wrong). Since this font thing is not really instinctive, I thought that it should be placed in the Template:Template code since some users forget to put it. But I don't know what we shall do with the templates which use it then. Luffy and One Piece Merchandise have a complete different spacing, also they are both using a mix of templates which have the font section or not. Kdom 12:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Tipota, you do speak Greek????????????? MonkeyDluffy 23:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Navigation Sorry for "loading" you with all this work to remove the chapter navigation from all the chapters that use the new arc templates. If you allow it, please let me handle this since it's my "handiwork". ;) MasterDeva 00:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha "Wiki's spirit", that was nicely worded! ;D MasterDeva 01:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cover files Hi, if you are going to upload more cover pages, can you give them one of the follwing categories I have created. Thanks *Category:Cover images Category:Straw Hat and animals *Category:Cover images Category:Color spread *Category:Cover images Category:Cover Story images The where are they now is missing so far Kdom 22:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Age changing Anything mentioning Luffy is 17 stays even when he turns 18. Just rewrite it, since it applied at the time even if it no longer. Plus its still legit as it confirms Luffy doesn't age when we do regardless of his age. One-Winged Hawk 19:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I didn't make it clear. :#Oda said during the SBS Luffy is 17 no matter what year we're in. :#If he ages, he still is the age Oda states. :#Regardless, if and when that SBS becomes dated, 17 year old note from the SBS still stays on Luffy's trivia on his page. We just rewrite it. :Thats why had you not removed that note from the page about it being his last adventure as a 17 year old, I would have done that myself. We just rewrite the trivia, we don't remove it. Buit hard to explain, don't worry if you can't understand it even now. I know what I'm saying if anything. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::how about this? I didn't the topic myself anyways. One-Winged Hawk 00:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Its not worth it anymore I can laugh at the incident at X-mas... And understand how things went. Outside of this wikia, no one seems to know what the guy was doing. Even e1n was unaware of it until I spoke up and contacted him at AP forums. I was tempted before I contacted him just to come out on AP forums with the whole situation but decided that wasn't the most mature thing to do and would only cause more drama then its worth. Still... At the end of the day, some of the most useful info comes from AP forums, but the fact that guy is in Japan, where the resources are and keen means he'll win the research reward every year. Other things were up for debate. Greatest member I'd have given to one of the other guys at AP, because I think AP owes that person far more then they owe the winner. FAR MORE as in, they keep the place alive and working. Plus the winner is the ring leader for a lot of AP forums hate towards us, and no matter what he'll always be the bigger person due to our sites nature and him living in Japan. It ticks me off, as a member of staff of a former website, not even our head of staff would do the things he does. And believe me that guy was a jerk at times, but able to do the right things to remain in favor of everyone since he was reasonable at the end of the day, if you upset him personally then he'd let you know he was upset but he would never do what this guy does. e1n said he'd tell the guy off last time he contacted me, I don't know if he did, the other guy properly played the innocent card on e1n one though and knowing the way luck goes, e1n bought it. Lets end it there though, I've said all that need to be said anyway on the matter. This is the last "for the record" comment I'll make, I'll now drop the issue. A guy who you spend time and effort explaining things to not once, but three times (and possibly more if you count the not entirely explain things), isn't worth the effort agree? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 09:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Where do you get those wonderfully clean raw screenshots from? Due to "copyright laws", it's getting harder to find videos of the anime much less raw versions. I don't mind if you got them per say via downloading a raw video and screen capturing. A source or two where I can find these videos would be help in editing especially with the older history parts of certain characters.Mugiwara Franky 16:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just a direction in order to find raw screenshots for resources for the wikia.Mugiwara Franky 18:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hie Hie no Mi and Mera Mera no Mi I fail to see what was wrong with what I put in that you had to go and change them back. Chapters Umm, the guy who changed them is kinda right. In here and here of mangafox, and here of Onemanga, Chapter 133 is indeed Dr. Kureha. The same goes for the other chapters.Mugiwara Franky 18:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I don't exactly understand why they're like that and another way in another source.Mugiwara Franky 18:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mass deletion discussion on actors Anyway, can you give more thoughts on since it's kinda important.Mugiwara Franky 18:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Display Don't know exactly how to solve your problem. Sorry. Mugiwara Franky 19:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Tested it out and the code appears that it can be really useful. However, we kinda need the rest of community's consent before we can add this feature. This is also to give the rest of the community the heads up so that it won't take everyone by surprise. The discussion is here.Mugiwara Franky 16:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Romaji Actually it's Romaji and not Romanji! It simply was under our radar for a long time and nobody corrected it leading to this. Don't worry I'll take care of the conversions, of course you are free to help me if you want. ;-) MasterDeva 01:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wikia though and we must keep the correct terms even if it means that some work is required. If it was just another fan site I wouldn't have bothered to go through this. MasterDeva 02:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Various talk page Hi Tipota, can you give me your opinion on a few discussions I have started here and there. Thanks Kdom 18:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) A little thing Thanks for all your contributions in the anime section of the wikia. Anyway just want to know your opinion on a little matter being discussed about categories and subcategories here. The gist is that El wants a system like Wikipedia's that categorizes articles in the most precise category. Since what he's asking is a wikia wide proposal, parts of he is asking may conflict with some of the categories and sub categories you've been setting up. The ones that come in mind most is the Episode category and it's subcategories. From his proposals, it's either the main episode category is completely empty or the subcategories be deleted.Mugiwara Franky 13:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my bad... Sorry it was so small i couldnt see him, sorry mate. Cover Images I see that you have updated a cover image for Chapter 194 issued from the color walk. MK5 also updated some in color (also I suspect they are not really original ones). But are we sure they were in color at Shonen Jump release. Color walk 4 spoiler image from Greg was not in color when it was released, so some of the color images are exclusive to the color walk. What do you think is the best ? The color walk images are nicer and of better quality, especially for the early chapters, but it will be difficult to know what they look like in reality in 1997 Shonen Jump release... Kdom 10:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then maybe, we should update the other covers as well for coherence. I made a list of them once (just above Cover_Page#Color_Pages paragraph). Well that makes me see I missed Chapter 194 one... Kdom 13:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Romaji Templates The candidate for delation category made me realize what you have done with the Romaji Templates Categories. They are great, in particular the automatic categorization ! But they are a bit of a mistery for a non advertised user. Maybe it would be good to add a little user's manual in case some other editors beside yourself want to use them (in the Romaji category for example if they all similar). Also, is it really the Kanji writting that is the most usefull ? Maybe we could create the template with the romaji name and redirect toward the Kanji one. Kdom 15:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Since you had a link toward the Art Director page, maybe that is sufficient. And thanks for the Help section, it is more clear now. Kdom 08:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) El really wants your opinion and others I'm sorry to tell you like this but El Chupacabra really demands your further opinions in this discussion despite what you stated previously. He demands your and others opinions and will not apparently stop until he is responded to.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Actaully There isn't a need for the uploading of every bounty poster, plus most are pretty useless since their either got part of another poster across them or aren't up to par with a good image on the poster. There were some things I was hoping to avoid, bounties and every pirate flag one of those. Pirate flags, yeah I guess in the end we don't have much choice, but bounties? A refernece to the chapter/movie/whatever is all we need. One-Winged Hawk 00:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we only need to include them if the poster gets up dated, even the Straw Hats don't need theirs but its not an argument worth noting in their case since their the main characters and the amounts are likely to change. One-Winged Hawk 00:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::If the poster changes, it means the appearance of the pirate has, in that case you'd need it up. But you've still proven the point we do need the name, but otherwise we just need the amount and a reference, we don't actually need the image. Its like say Luffy is 17, we don't need to put up the SBS page to show where it was said. The only exceptions I have stated where the Straw Hats, but in their case their the main characters. ::Also, you can buy copies of their poster in merch, which to date the others you can't. I know because a friend of mine bought the full set when they were released. In that case, you'd need a copy of them for the merch pages if someone ever gets round to adding them. Likewise, pirate flags became used in media particularly and I've seen T-Shirts and table cloths with every flag on them. It is also the identity of the crew, whereas with a poster for a bounty, we already can find identities to the person of better qualitiy. The major difference though is, I left room for a gallery on the Pirate flag page, and there was more then one style of flag so we couldn't sum it up in just a few flags. ::Regardless, when I created the Bounties I was hoping to avoid a large upload of every possible bounty since its really not needed. Lets put things in another perspective, do we have a picture of every single attack move on the wikia? No because its not practical, when all we need is the need and reference to the chapter.In short, I never left room for more then a few examples of a bounty poster on the bounty page as its really not neeeded even else where on the wikia say the characters page. One-Winged Hawk 09:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Template again I'm not sure that all the Episode templates are still used and since I'm a bit lost in all the transclusion, I'm asking the expert. I'm not talking about the ones from Category:Episode Guide Templates since you have update them but the ones from the Category:Templates such as Template:Documentation or Do we still use them somehow ? Kdom 11:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) El gives more arguments and voting El has given more arguments on the subject of categorization, one of which asks for the complete deletion of the main Episode category. There is also a voting poll since it has been highly needed now. The discussion has been moved here due to length.Mugiwara Franky 01:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Can you add the image of Where the Whitebeard commanders are about to fight Akainu in the Marineford Arc page You know what? I give up! Far be it from me to screw up the work of someone like you, who's probably fluent at the least or a native speaker! Don't expect to see me around here anytime soon. --Reikson 02:27, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Check please Some help in the attack names in the following pages please. Kage Kage no Mi Fishman Karate Goro Goro no Mi Hito Hito no Mi Nikyu Nikyu no Mi Yami Yami no Mi Hana Hana no Mi Mero Mero no Mi Hie Hie no Mi Clima-Tact Doku Doku no Mi Some of the names and text and even the format are wierd looking Image saturation I did it because the version from where I took the SC (Jinbei) seemed to dark, since other version that I found around the internet had a more saturated image, but you can change it if you want. GMTails 22:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, i'll just leave the images as I get them. GMTails 22:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Edited pictures are I think in the Image Guidelines and a "no-no". One-Winged Hawk 22:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Ocean Clouds About Ocean Clouds page: I tried to separate an article about material (Sea Clouds) from an article about locations (which you moved back from Sky Ocean to Ocean Clouds). May I know your arguments for undoing my edits? Ruxax 16:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Not Fanart This image is the image for the calenda done for the 10 th anniversy treasures. Well I'm not sure on the 10th annivesry treasures, but I am aware that it was done by Oda as a calenda. Its not fanart either way. But it is watermarked (note: owners web adress in the bottom left). Its been a couple of years since it took around the fandom, but I remember where it came from. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 12:35, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blackbeard/Hannyabal The current image shows more of the scene, and is more detailed. I don't know why you keep reverting it. The Pope 15:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well... "contents" is outdated. We don't need it, so you can remove that template to put another in its place. One-Winged Hawk 18:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well since I forgot about the other template, well contents if definately dated and since you mentioned the other it can be easily altered. The whole front page though is on V.2, and so long as you tell everyone what your up to, should be fine to alter anyway you want. Yeah, just tell folks what you want done and you can do it so long as there are no objections (which so far has never happened). One-Winged Hawk 22:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Both at this moment (sorry if this causes confusion I just woke up = rereading I can't understand what we were talking about... It will hit me in an hours time). One-Winged Hawk 07:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Considering the template has potential to be a bigger template then Announcements and contents put together, get rid of those two templates and slap in there with some dates from major OP things in the last month (if you can find any, if not, we'll solve that within a month). In other words, I approve of the suggested alterations to the Main page. As I said to New Babylon though, I'm kind tired and ill though... So I'll have to leave making any further suggestions tonight (its 23:35 to me). I don't know if theres anything more to add, if I can think any, I'll let you know tomorrow. One-Winged Hawk 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Something Else I thought the Sengoku den den mushi was in the right since it didn't look like any other and would have been a good extension to the topic Genocyber 19:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Big Mom Please stop undoing the article i just added the english name on the templateUsoppSpell 21:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Please stop the edit war -_- Let us leave it at "Big Mom" for now , and let us not edit that part of the page anymore , okay ? --New Babylon 21:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) SBS QUESTIONS Please update volume 57 of the SBS will y ou Big Mom image To help end the war, I removed the image. Now, lets get discussing this image on her talk page, come to some agreement, so an image can go back on her/his page and finally resolve this problem. One-Winged Hawk 16:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Emporio Ivankov's Dancers You're good with pics and illustrations, right? Well, I want a photo of the dancers, following Ivankov around. The perfect picture exists, in Episode 443 (or 444). It's a prisonerspic, where you see three of the six newkama's. If you could upload that pic to the Emporio Ivankov's Dancers page, you'd be even more awesome then you already are : D -please?- ~~ why did u delete the trivia for boa? demon gaurds why do you keep reverting the updated picture I just put in? Genocyber 11:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Saldeath So your saying because it was a different file format it was changed? What if I just make it like the previous file format? Genocyber 11:57, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Kid and Heart Pirates resistance to Haki I believe that in that episode Rayleigh aimed only at the enemies (Human Auction's staff etc.), because all Strawhats and their friends, Kid Pirates, Heart Pirates didn't received any damage. Ruxax 14:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Favor to ask? Since you know what you are doing, can you sticky the Poll_Guidelines and Image Guidelines to the forums? Imagine me knelt on one knee as I ask, there pretty standard stuff, we can deal with vandals, but sometimes the editors need reminders on those. One-Winged Hawk 19:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks... Erm can I get up now? Lol. :-P One-Winged Hawk 22:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Add Portgas D . Ace picture as a 10 year old to the photo gallery. ON the portgas d ace page can you add a picutre of a 10 year old Ace please?